The present invention relates to a lawn mower, and particularly to a lawn mower provided with an adjustment of the cutting height of a cutting element and having housing means connected to shafts of wheels of the lawn mower by means of brackets.
Lawn mowers of the above-mentioned type have been proposed. Such lawn mowers comprise a manually operated adjusting device for performing an adjustment of the height of a cutting element. The conventional lawn mowers have the disadvantage that the adjustment of the cutting height of the cutting element is essentially difficult due to the weight of the housing means, the cutting element and a motor for driving the cutting element carried by the housing means, which weight must be manually overcome by a user. In addition, in this case the adjustment must be performed individually relative to each separate shaft of the lawn mower which is an essentially time-consuming and labor-consuming operation.